


Hermanas

by Nande_chan



Series: Black vs. Black [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Hermanas

Bellatrix era la mayor, la más independiente y con un aura de poder y seducción incomparable.

Andrómeda era la de en medio, con un atractivo lleno de peligro y dulzura verdaderamente inquietante.

Narcissa era la pequeña, tan hermosa como una veela y astuta e inteligente como ninguna.

Las tres orgullosas y altivas, elegantes y deseadas.

Unidas serían mortíferas, separadas eran amenazadoras. Tenerlas como aliadas era una gran ventaja, tenerlas como enemigas significaba estar muerto.

Entre ellas, ser amigas no era fácil, pero era interesante. Ser enemigas era algo aun más interesante, una guerra sin tregua, llena de ataques y defensas.


End file.
